Your Guardian Angel: A Maximum Ride Songfic
by mongosquishy
Summary: Basically, this is a songfic involving FAX Max/Fang . It's based on the song "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Not the best summary in the world, but give it a shot! :D Please R&R! : Rated K for minor use of language. :P


**Hey! This is Mongo. (Don't worry, that's a pseudonym)**

**This is my first ever fanfic, let alone songfic. :)) Take it easy on me okay. :) **

**Basically, this is a songfic based on the song "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. :D I LOVE this song. If you have never heard it, you HAVE to listen to it before you read this fanficiton. Word of advice: read the fanfiction while the music is playing. It makes you suuuuper FEEL it. More impact. So yeah, enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. Credits to James P. I don't own Your Guardian Angel either.**

**Please R&R! :D Flames and goodness are both welcome. :)**

We flew on, with me and Iggy supporting an unconscious Fang. He was bloody all over, and he had a huge wound slashed across his back, where a Flyboy had hit. "Quick!" I said. "We have to get him to some sort of clinic!"

Iggy glanced at me unhappily. "Max," he said. "I hate to break this to you, but we're in the middle of a deserted town. Where are we going to find a clinic?"

I stared at him, wild-eyed. "But we HAVE to find one! Look at how much blood he's losing! We can't just—"

I stopped, cutting myself short, realizing that Iggy was right. There was no way we could get Fang to a proper doctor in time. I cursed silently. _Dammit, Fang!_ I thought. _Why did you have to fly in front of me? Why? I could have taken the blow, but it was you—_

_He loves you, Max._

I jumped as I heard a voice in my head. "Watch it!" hissed Iggy as Fang groaned. "Sorry!" I whispered.

_Angel? _I thought. _Now's not the time!_

_But it's true, Max! And you love him also,_ I heard Angel in my head. _He thinks about you, like 24/7. And he cares about you. A lot. He's like your guardian angel._

I blushed, thankful that it was dark. Breaking the mental conversation, I pointed downwards. "We may as well get some shelter," I said, pointing to an old warehouse, which I could dimly see in the dark. We carefully swooped down to the star-gazing roof of the deserted building. Me and Iggy carefully laid Fang down, stomach to the floor on the rough cement.

"Nudge, Gazzy," I said. "Check on the lower floors for any First-Aid Cabinets." They hurried down the stairs that led to the roof. I gingerly removed Fang's shirt (or what was left of it, at least), biting my tongue as I saw the huge bloody slash on his back. I took off my windbreaker and tore a few strips from the bottom to soak up the blood.

Nudge and Gazzy eventually returned carrying medical supplies. I practically wrenched it from their hands and started looking for the proper medicines. I swore furiously. "Which is which?" I said, sorting through various bottles. "I can't read the labels! It's too dark." Iggy took them from me, unscrewed each cap and sniffed the contents of each bottle. Then he handed me one. I fumbled with it and glanced at Iggy. "Are you sure this is the right one?" I asked suspiciously. "Yup," he replied. I shook my head, wondering how he knew that. Fang groaned again and his eyelids fluttered. I shoved my doubts aside and sprinkled the contents of the bottle onto Fang's shirtless back. His back arched in pain as the wound bubbled and hissed. I held him down, tears forming in my eyes. We repeated the process around three times, until the bottle was empty. Then we wrapped his wounds in bandages and laid him down to rest. He immediately sank into a deep sleep.

Weary, we all settled down near him. "I'll take first watch," said Iggy. Too tired to speak, I nodded and lay down in between Angel and Nudge.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Iggy woke me up at around four. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and sat at the edge of the warehouse roof, my legs dangling below me. Iggy settled down in between Gazzy and Fang, careful not to bump the casualty. He was soon snoring.

I stared out into the night sky, which was filled with stars, and I recalled what happened a few hours ago.

We had been on our way to another Itex branch, supposedly. We had gotten the info from a computer Nudge hacked. But it turned out to be a false trail, because we ended up in some deserted town. All of us sudden, around a hundred Flyboys came out of nowhere and started attacking us. We fought. We were down to the last twenty when one came at me from behind. Gazzy screamed a warning, and I wheeled around to see a flyboy about to swipe at me. I panicked and would have been chopped up, had Fang not flew in front of me, taking the blow on his back.

I winced, remembering how Fang had suddenly dropped, blood gushing out from his wound. I caught him, and Gazz and Ig blew up the rest of the Flyboys. Then we ended up here.

Suddenly, I heard a rustling sound behind me. I snapped around. I saw Fang trying to sit up. I sighed in relief and rushed to his side. "Fang!" I said. "Don't try to sit up. You're still very weak." But Fang pushed himself into a halfway-up positon, propped up on his elbows, and stared into my eyes. I was a bit creeped, frankly. He brushed his long hair out of his eyes.

"Thanks," he croaked. I was taken by surprise…damn that sneaky little bugger.

"Y-you're welcome…?" I stuttered back. "It's you I should thank, you know. If you hadn't intervened, I wouldn't even be here." Fang smiled a little, and I smiled back. Then he jolted into a sitting-up position and hunched over and he suddenly started coughing. I freaked.

"Fang?!" I shrieked. "Are you okay?!" I mentally slapped myself. _No duh, Max, he's kinda coughing like hell_. He gave a last retching cough and breathed heavily. I knelt down beside him, and what I saw gave me the shock of my life.

A tear.

A single, solitary tear running down his grimy face, leaving a trail.

I was dumbfounded. Fang never cried. EVER. He was supposed to be all Mr. Stoic. He barely revealed how he felt. So to see that single tear running down his face, it made me feel lost. Like I no longer had a grip on reality. (Oh yes, that's me—Maximum Shakespeare).

But seriously, How could he be crying? Why could he be crying? You might think I'm overreacting, but you don't know Fang. A tear on his face would be equal to someone having a really serious emotional breakdown.

I took an uncertain breath. "Fang?" I asked. "A-are you okay?"

He slowly raised his head. His deep, dark eyes made contact with mine. In their unending depths, I saw a whirl of emotion, a turmoil of feelings that he would not show except for that single, solitary tear that traced his cheek. His eyes bored into mine, and for a moment I was overwhelmed by the intensity of his gaze. I could see pain, fear, and was that… longing?

"Max," he whispered, in his beautiful voice, "There's something I have to tell you."

The hairs stood up on the back of my neck. Something told me that this didn't have anything to do with the flock, with Whitecoats, with Itex. It was just him and me.

I flushed, my cheeks turning red in the moonlight. Not meeting his eyes, I fidgeted with my shoelace. "Save it for tomorrow, Fang. You need to rest—"

I was cut off as he laid a hand on my shoulder. His touch sent an electric impulse throughout my body and I stared into his beautiful eyes. Oh heck, did I just say that?

And he started to sing.

**(A/N: Open Youtube or iTunes or something and play Your Guardian Angel. NOW. :D)**

_When I see your smile_

_Tears roll down my face_

_I can't_

_Replace_

His voice was soft, full of emotion. I felt a lump in my throat and I got goose bumps as his hand slowly traveled down my arm from my shoulder. His touch was soft, caring, caressing, tender.

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find_

_Deep inside me_

_I can be the one_

He took my hand.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

My mind was reeling. My mouth was open in shock. First of all, Fang was SINGING. And he was actually singing WELL. Hell, his voice was freaking AMAZING. Secondly, he was MEANING what he was singing. Anyone with eyes and ears and a heart could just look at him and understand that every word, every sweet, passionate word coming out of his mouth, was meant for ME. And thirdly, he had just taken my freaking hand. My mind went blank as he stood up and pulled me off my feet.

_It's Okay_

_It's Okay_

_Its Oka-ea-ea-eaay._

"Fly with me max," he whispered. I nodded wordlessly, my head still spinning. We unfurled our wings and flew off into the moonlight, under the star-studded sky. Still holding my hand, he continued singing.

_Seasons are changing and waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling over us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you, I'll be the one_

We flew through the night, skimming over treetops, feeling the gentle evening breeze rushing past our faces. My heart was swelling, so filled with emotion, with words unspoken that had never passed between us. I realized that I really, really connected with Fang. He understood me and I understood him completely, and we trusted each other more than anyone else in this world. He was my ultimate soulmate.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

I felt that unfamiliar prickling sensation at the corners of my eyes. I had hoped, always hoped that it was true, that he really loved me—not just as a best friend, not just as a sister—beyond family ties. I had always been uncertain, holding myself back, denying my feelings. Now I was sure, and my heart was filled with unexplainable joy and that wonderful feeling of love. Oh geez, I'm such an emotional ninny.

_Cuz you're my_

_You're my, my-y-y_

_My true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

I felt tears coursing down my cheeks openly now. I tried to wipe them away, running my sleeve hurriedly across my face, but Fang gently caught my hand and slowed down, his wings beating gently in time with mine. He pulled me nearer and tenderly wiped away my tears with his thumbs, which of course made me cry even harder. He pulled me close to him and we stood suspended in the air, directly underneath the waning moon, our wings beating in unison. I could hold it back no longer and I let it all out, sobbing into Fang's chest, bawling like the true, strong, never-breaking-down leader that I was. He wrapped his arms around me even tighter and stroked my hair, singing.

_Cuz I'm here_

_For you_

_Please don't walk away and_

_Please tell me you'll stay_

_Oh_

_Ohhhhhhhhhh_

_Staaaaaay_

_Ohhhhhhhhhhh_

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

He cupped my face in both of his rough, calloused hands, staring me straight in the eyes.

"I love you Max," He murmered. Time stopped and everything froze; the world seemed to be waiting for my reply. I could feel his heart beating in time with mine.

My voice came out as barely a whisper. "I love you too, Fang," He smiled, a real, genuine, smile, pulled me close, and kissed me softly on the lips as the first rays of the morning sun broke out from the tops of the trees.

And this time, I stood there and loved him and trusted him with every single atom of my being.

And this time, I didn't run.

~END~

**Review, please? :D**


End file.
